


On the Tip of Your Tounge

by snakelaunch



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaunch/pseuds/snakelaunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but you just couldn't place your finger on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Tip of Your Tounge

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote to introduce myself.

Maybe it was the time when you first heard his voice, deep and smooth with a slight southern drawl. You remember being surprised at first, teasing him about it, but now you can't imagine him speaking any other way.

Maybe it was when you noticed he fixed his glasses by scrunching up his freckled nose or the way he mumbled to himself when he was deep in thought.

Or when he smiled at you for the first time. A small, lopsided grin he flashed when you told him you hated him.

It must have been the countless times he answered your messages when you needed him at three in the morning.

Or maybe it was when you learned about his eyes and you told him about your blood, the long conversation about being outcasts and mutants and a bunch of cheesy but necessary confessions.

It had to be the time he showed you the song he wrote for you (you had never heard a song without words before but the lack of words somehow made the song even better). And you listened to it on repeat for weeks.

You don't know when it happened, but

you are head over heels for **Dave Motherfucking Strider**.


End file.
